Dignity
by kuahrendang
Summary: Makna martabat atau gengsi oleh Shannon L. Alder yang dituangkan ke dalam kisah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. KaiSoo. ChickLit. Genderswitch. In Progress.


**p-r-o-l-o-g-u-e**

Dignity. /ˈdignitē/ noun

 _The moment you believe that love is not about losing or winning. It is just a few moments in time, followed by an eternity of situations to grow from._

* * *

 **At La Champagne Resto and Caf** **é**

 **Pukul 04:28 Sore**

"Kamu sadar enggak, sih, Jong? _For God's sake_ , kamu sudah punya tunangan. Mengapa masih mempertaruhkan aku? Oke, mungkin kamu akan kasih alasan bahwa kamu menghargai perasaan aku. Tapi, ya, kamu berarti enggak menghargai perasaan tunangan kamu? Enggak pikir memangnya kalau tingkat hubungan kamu dengan dia itu lebih tinggi? Enggak apa-apa, Jong. Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa. Aku bisa mengalah dari tunangan kamu itu. Masih banyak laki-laki selain kamu."

Hening.

Jongin merobek bungkus kertas gula pasir yang berada di samping cangkir kopi hitamnya. Memasukannya ke dalam cangkir kopinya, lalu mengaduknya secara tergesah-gesah–menghasilkan suara dentingan yang cukup keras.

Kyungsoo yang berada di depan Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Lagi. Ketika Kyungsoo membicarakan topik yang _agak_ sensitif itu. Jongin langsung berlagak cuek bebek, seperti tidak membuat dosa besar.

"Sudah bicaranya?"

Jongin yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya membuyarkan Kyungsoo.

 _Sial, dia sadar tidak, sih, kalau seperti itu saja dia itu tampan? Sayang, sih, tunangan punya orang._

"Aku enggak suka, ya, kamu berbicara seperti itu," cetus Jongin sambil mengelap bekas kopi yang berada di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk dan menggenggam cangkir caffé latté yang berada di tangannya.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang cangkirnya, "Aku menghargai perasaan kamu."

"Lagi, Jong. Aku hitung kamu sudah berbicara itu sebanyak empat kali sama aku. Mengapa kamu enggak mengorbankan aku saja? Maksudku, biar aku saja yang mengalah. Aku juga sama dengan wanita lainnya, Jong. Aku juga pikir kalau aku yang di sisi tunangan kamu, kurang ajar sekali wanita bernama Kyungsoo itu. Jelas-jelas tunangan kamu, tuh, lebih memiliki hak atas kamu dibandingkan dengan aku."

Jongin langsung mengambil tangan Kyungsoo. Jongin mencium kedua telapak kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Eh, eh, ngapain cium-cium telapak tangan aku?!"

"Ssssttt…" Bibir Jongin mengerucut mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk diam.

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo di kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana? Rela enggak?" tanya Jongin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya, "Maksudnya? Rela untuk apa?"

"Rela enggak, pipi kamu aku cium, tapi secara enggak langsung, melainkan perantara telapak tangan kamu?"

Wajah Kyungsoo menegang. Telinga Kyungsoo memerah, menandakan ia malu, sampai-sampai ia harus menelan bulat-bulat salivanya–dan harus diakui ia tidak rela.

Jongin tersenyum puas melihat reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dari lihat cara kamu nafas saja, aku bisa tahu jawabannya. Enggak rela, kan? Bagaimana aku, Kyung. Sama. Aku juga enggak rela, membiarkan kamu mengalah untuk dia begitu saja. Apa lagi, mengalahnya karena _orang-yang-sebenarnya-enggak-pantas-aku-panggil-tunangan_."

"Lalu mengapa kamu malah tunangannya sama dia, Jong? Bahkan, kita pacaran lebih lama dari waktu kamu kenal sama dia. Seenggaknya, ajak aku kenalan sama orang tua kamu, Jong…" ujar Kyungsoo lemah.

 _Enggak kuat, bro, ditatap tajam sama orang tampan!_

"Kamu bingung, mengapa sampai saat ini aku belum mengenalkan kamu ke orang tua aku? Aku mau mengenalkanmu, saat aku akan menikah denganmu nanti. Bingung mengapa tidak dalam jarak yang dekat ini? Demi Tuhan, mungkin di saat kita berpacaran, aku bisa saja mengajak kamu nikah saat itu juga. Tapi aku mengerti kamu. Di umur kepala dua seperti ini, kamu masih ingin _enjoy_ sama pekerjaan kamu, masih ingin berkumpul-kumpul ria sama teman kamu, masih ingin _travelling_ sana-sini, masih ingin melakukan hobi udikmu itu." Jongin berceloteh ria sambil menangkupkan kedua pipi Kyungsoo keras-keras.

"Lagian masih umur dua puluh empat, kok. Teman-teman SMA dan teman-teman kuliahku bahkan masih ada yang sekolah untuk dapat gelar master. Masa', aku yang berbekal sarjana dan kerja di bagian IT sudah cuci-cuci popok anakku nanti? Ingin ditutup apa wajahku ini nanti? Boks susu formula? Yang benar saja…"

"Aku enggak ngajak kamu nikah sekarang juga, kan? Pasti ada proses, Kyung. Aku juga mikir, lah. Aku mesti bersiap-siap untuk menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang layak untuk masa depanku nanti. Agar aku enggak kayak orang bodoh yang diam-diam saja bahkan enggak mengerti mengatasinya saat masalah langganan yang mampir di dunia pernikahan. Aku hanya pikir, bagaimana kalau kita tunangan saja?"

"Kamu, tuh, IQ saja yang tinggi, ya! Tapi enggak pernah benar-benar dipakai! Kamu pikir, lah, Jong. Kamu bahkan belum lama tunangan sama rekan kerja kamu, Jong. Sudah mau mengikat aku dalam pertunangan pula? Wajah kamu setebal apa memangnya? Imej kamu yang sudah kamu bangun sejauh ini tidak mungkin dihancurkan karena status kamu yang menunangkan dua wanita sekaligus, kan? Aku tahu sekali, kamu dilahirkan di keluarga yang serba ada. Tapi, tidak mungkin, kan, ayahmu mengajarkanmu seperti ini? Astaga, Jong, kamu, tuh–"

"Ternyata benar, ya. Wanita berbicara lima kali lipat kata lebih banyak dibandingkan laki-laki. Satu kalimat lagi aku dengar ucapan kamu, aku enggak segan-segan cium kamu di tempat umum seperti ini. Aku enggak pernah main-main, dan enggak pernah se-serius ini."

"Aku enggak bakat bahasa isyarat, Jong. Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar aku–"

Lagi. Lagi-lagi Jongin memotong pembicaraan Kyungsoo. Dengan bibirnya.

Sekali lagi, Jongin _enggak pernah main-main, dan enggak pernah se-serius ini._

* * *

Bersambung seperti Tali Sepatu

* * *

Hadir lagi Bee di sini. Kali ini dengan cerita ChickLit yang agak serius tapi tetap romcom seperti yang saya suka. Saya senang banget sama orang-orang yang sempat mengapresiasikan karya pertama dan sebagai perkenalan saya. Maaf banget, kali ini KaiSoo lagi. Dan buat cerita ini sambil dengar lagunya anaknya Endang Sutisna yang Kesempurnaan Cinta. Huh, saya merasa dicintai secara sempurna banget rasanya.

Selamat membaca, kalau ada saran dan kritik saya terima dengan lapang dada. Selapang sabar saya melihat Kim Jongin dengan wanita yang sayangnya _bukan_ saya di Choco Bank. Terima kasih, semuanya. Salam apa, ya, kali ini. Salam batagor, mungkin?

[kuahrendang]


End file.
